


Echoes

by Hawkguys_and_Coffee



Series: Inktober 2020 [7]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Narnia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkguys_and_Coffee/pseuds/Hawkguys_and_Coffee
Summary: Lucy misses Narnia.Prompt: Fancy
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Inktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951333
Kudos: 6





	Echoes

“Here you go, hun,” Mrs. Pevensie said, handing her daughter a warm yellow frock with white collars and buttons down the front. “What do you think?”

Lucy looked down at the dress, pausing. It was pretty, but it didn’t feel like _her_. All these clothes… they were meant for little girls. The skirt that went below her knees, the stark white collars and long socks all seemed wrong to her. True, she was only seven years old, and, therefore a little girl, but nothing seemed right after what had happened last summer in Narnia. 

Whatever magic had transpired there… Lucy wasn’t a young woman anymore. The knowledge, the way of thinking, and the adultish professionalism had all disappeared the moment she and her siblings had left Narnia. True, she still had the memories, but her brain wasn’t thinking as an adult anymore: it was almost like Lucy from Narnia was a completely different person. They were just kids now.

Just last week it had taken her ten minutes to recall math she used on a daily basis back in Narnia. And her penmanship! By Aslan, it was terrible. No matter how hard she tried, though, it still looked like the messy scrawl it had been last school year. All her years of studying and training back at Narnia… it was all gone.

It happened to her siblings too.

Peter still got into fights, Susan still acted like she knew everything, and Edmund pulled pranks constantly. These weren’t things adults did. These were the playings of children. 

It made her wonder, if she ever went back, would the knowledge too?

Peter and Edmund still played with swords (though they used sticks) and were slowly re-learning what they had been trained to do in Narnia. There was no way for Susan to get a bow and arrow these days, so she focused mostly on reading up about laws. Lucy couldn’t do anything. Who in the right mind would give a little girl a knife?

Narnia existed nowhere but in their hearts.

Despite all of this, the four Pevensie children still pretended. They’d sneak out at night and act like they were in Narnia, chasing white stags and meeting dwarves. Their mother and the other children thought it was odd but they didn’t care. It was the only way for them to deal with leaving Narnia after so long.  
What a silly thing, to wish you were an adult.

Lucy’s eyes trailed downwards and hands glided over the yellow fabric. “It looks good, Mum,” She murmured quietly. “Fancy.”


End file.
